West End Girls
by xalsoangels
Summary: Set during west end girls! Once again Craig has to choose between Ashley And Manny, but who?
1. The dance

**A Cranny oneshot! During 'West End Girls.'**

* * *

Craig stood in the hallaways of Degrassi. Dressed in his black suit with a light blue shirt underneath. Kids were scattered all around the hall. From going to the dance or voting for prom queen. He rocked back on his heels before he was spoken to.

"Hey Craig, Make sure you vote! Paige needs as much votes as she can get. You'll probably win, going with the smpythy vote." Marco said patting him on the shoulder

"Yeah I will." Craig nodded. Marco smiled and walked off.

Craig turned around and walked to the voting table. He tossed his hair out of his eyes and saw a beautiful girl sitting with her legs crossed in a pink dress.

Manny was laughing and looked a little tense with Emma. She saw him, she quicked turned her head back, avioding eye contact.

Craig sighed and grabbed a pen. He took the card from Liberty and wrote down his vote. _"Manny Santos." _He said in his head while writing down her name

Craig went to go drop his vote in the box when Ashley came up behind him

"Hey. Who you voting for?" Ash asked

"Paige." Craig lied. He knew mentioning Mannys name around Ash wasnt a good idea. Exspecialy from him.

"Oh I voted for Manny, but dont tell Paige. She'll kill me." Ashley smiled

"You voted for Manny?" Craig was stunned.

"Yep. Paige gets everything. Its good to see someone else win."

"Oh." Craig nodded.

"Well I better go get ready. See you on stage?"

"Yeah."

Ashley smiled and kissed his cheek. Craig saw Manny flinch in the corner of his eye. He longed to comfort her. To touch her. But he knew that wasnt a possibility. He was with Ashley. And Manny surely hated him for calling her a mistake. Even though she wasnt.

* * *

"We were great." Ashley smiled as she wrapped her arm around Craigs torso.

"Yeah we rocked." Craig said laughing

"Okay its time to announce the winners!" Marco said into the microphone.

"Jimmy Brooks!" Marco said.

Craig tensed up. He was hoping Manny would win. She deserved it. To feel special.

"The queen is..... Manny Santos!"

He saw Manny squeal and run up onto stage. He clapped for her. Along with Ash

Paige came up behind Marco and grabbed the crown. She walked over to Manny and basically pretended to "fall." and rip Mannys dress. Manny's eyes went wide as she tried to cover up her body. I looked to Ashley. And she had a concerned expression on her face. She knew nobody deserved that. Not even Manny, even though she hated her.

Manny ran off the stage crying. I felt the urg to go after her. To comfort her.

"I'll be right back. Bathroom break." Craig said into Ash's ear. She nodded and he walked off.

* * *

Craig roamed the halls of Degrassi once again. But this time for Manny.

He walked into the girl's dressing room. And saw a raven haired girl with a jacket covering her sitting silently crying.

"Manny?" Craig said

"Go away." Manny whimpered.

"You okay?"

"Im fine. Just go."

"I cant." Craig addmitted

Manny slowly turned her head around to face him. She stood up and quickly wiped her tears away.

"I can't believe she did that." Manny finially spoke.

"I know. Im so sorry." Craig walked closer to her.

"Yeah, Crag what are you doing here? You made it very clear that you dont want me in your life anymore."

"I do." Craig whispered, trying to hug her.

"Then why did you call me a mistake Craig!" Manny hollowered. Pushing him away

"I dont know why. I guess I felt the need to please Ashley. Im so sorry."

Manny had tears budding in her eyes. And Craig saw that. He wrapped his arms around her. This time she didnt object.

"Its just that, we went through so much. And I still do love you. But your with her." Manny said into his chest.

"But I can't hurt you both again like last time."

Manny nodded "I know. But Craig. Look me in the eyes and tell me you dont love me." Manny challenged

Craig gazed into her eyes. " I can't" He looked away

"Then theres no real reason why we can't be together."

"Manny..."

"I know Ashley. But Craig. You know I love you. And would do anything for you. Please." Manny said into his chest once again.

Craig felt his heart pound as he shut his eyes tight. He loved Manny Santos. With everything. He would gave everything up just to be with her. But then there was Ashley. And he knew he couldnt hurt her again. He felt to guilty. He did love her. But was it the pound love he felt for Manny? He didnt know. Craig was once again swept up in a triangle that couldnt be solved. Unless he cut on lose. But he already tried. That didnt work.

"Craig? Just tell me. Who?" Mannys eyes were shining. And Craigcouldnt help but stare into her beautiful eyes.

But Craig had a desicion to make. And he didnt know who to choose. But now was the time; to make his choice.


	2. It wasn't her

**Soooooooo, I decided to continue this story. I think it's a good story line. Hahah okay well here ya go!**

**(Pretend the school dance wasn't at the end of the year so there still in school)**

* * *

As Craig sat there. Sitting in his garage. He thought about a lot of things. Ashley was sitting on his lap, kissing him with force. Pressing him into the cushions. He knew what she was doing, what she was after. But it felt so wrong. Last time he was here doing this. He was with someone else. He was with Manny Santos.

This is what he wanted with Ash. Why did it feel so wrong? He felt like he was betraying Manny. Like he was supposed to do this with her, not Ash.

"Craig." Ashley whispered pulling his head back to hers. His hands ran through her hair, it wasn't the long raven black hair he ran his fingers through before, it wasn't the soft smooth lips he kissed before, it wasnt the gentle hands of Manny Santos. But they were the spikey hair, Slightly chapped lips, and soft hands of Ashley Kerwin.

When Manny touched him, it would feel like his skin was on fire. There was a trail of sparks she would leave. He used to feel that way with Ash. But he didnt feel anything when she touched him anymore.

"Ash." Craig said pulling away from Ashley

"Why? I thought this is what you wanted? I want it." Ashley said struggling to understand

"Ash I think we should. Slow down."

Craig looked at Ashley who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Um okay. I better get going." Ashley said standing up

"You don't have to go." Craig instantly felt guilty for pushing Ash away.

"No its okay. I got to study for the test anyway." Ashley bent down and gave Craig a peck on the cheek and walked out the door.

Craig flung his head back onto the couch. Was it possible that he was completely in love with two girls? Or was he to scared to hurt one of them?

* * *

Craig walked up the steps tp Degrassi. Still lost in thought. He coughed as he opened the door and walked though the halls

He roamed around the halls. Seeing Manny walking toward him in s black sweater with a black and white skirt. About knee length. He could hear the click from her heels. He looked amazing, which made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Hey Craig." Manny said

"Hey."

"What lunch do you have? There was a schedule change." Manny asked

Craig glanced down at his paper "1st lunch."

'Hm me too. Well I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah sure." Craig nodded. Manny smiled and walked passed him.

Manny was so patient with waiting for his answer. Ever since the dance, she had been more that patient. Ashley didnt even know he was considering someone else. Which made him feel instandly guilty when he saw her walking down the hall toward him

He went to his locker and she came up to him. "Hello." Ash said kissing him on the cheek

"Uh Hey." He said.

"What lunch do you have?" She asked

"1st."

"Oh I have second." Ashley said

"So what happened last night?" Ashley asked

Craig shut his eyes tightly, he knew she would ask about this.

"I just think we need to slow down."

"Craig your not telling me everything." Ashley said

Craig looked at her confused. "What?"

"I can sniff out a lie when I see one. Whats really going on here?"

Craig took in a deep breath. He had know idea how he was going to tell her he was considering being with Manny, not her.

"Ash I think we need to take a break."

"Can I ask why?"

All Craig could do was stare at her

"It's Manny isn't it? I should of known, ever since the dance." Ashley fumed

"Ash it's not like I can flick off a switch and erase the feelings I had for Manny!" Craig snapped, looking down at his feet

"Your not cheating on me are you?" Ashley finally said

Craig's head shot up "No."

"Then whats happening Craig!" Ashley said

"I have feelings for Manny too! I just need to figure out what I want."

"So your choosing me or Manny?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry Ash."

"Don't. Just let me know when you've made your choice okay?" Ashley said a little sassy

Craig nodded and Ashley stormed off. The bell rang and Craig sighed. Time for class

* * *

Craig handed over the last 2 cents to the cashier and picked up his lunch. His eyes wondering for a seat

"Craig over here!" Manny called waving him down toward a empty table.

"I don't know anybody here except for you." Manny giggled sitting down in her seat.

"Yeah everyone has second lunch huh?" Craig said stuffing a fry into his mouth

"Yeah. Craig are you okay? You seem, distant." Manny asked. noticing Craigs mood

"I told Ash that we need to take a break so I can decide."

Mannys eyes grew wide. "You did? What!"

Craig chuckled at Mannys response. "Yes."

"How did she take it?"

"Not so well."

Manny nodded and stared down at her lunch

"Manny I'll make my choose very soon. I promise."

"I know you will." Manny smiled, which made Craig's heart skip a beat. "I promise." Craig repeated

* * *

**Okay so here you ****go! ****Sorry the chapter was short. But the next chapter with be Craig's "choice" Hope you enjoy! REVIEW REVEIW!**


	3. His choice

**Okay so here's chapter 3, Craig's choice. Hope you enjoy! This story is baaacccckkkk! (:**

* * *

Craig laid in his bed, gently strumming his guiter he thought about Manny and Ashley. How was he supposed to choose between them? There both amazing.

He could just imagine choosing Manny, her bright smile would grow wider. But then he thought about Ashley, the pained look on her face. He hated the fact that he could hurt Ash so much.

But then if he choose Ash, he could'nt imagine the pain Manny would feel. Seeing her beautiful brown eyes tear up like they did that one day at his locker. He could'nt stand seeing her like that again.

How was he supposed to choose between these two? He knew he would hurt one of them beyond repair. How could he damage a person like that?

The pain Manny would feel no one could go through. He hurt her when he told her he didn't like her, when he didn't break up with Ash, when he tried to force her to have the baby, when he told her when she was a mistake.

Then Ashley, he hurt her when he cheated on her with Manny, when he was going to have a baby with Manny, when he told her he still had feelings for Manny.

Craig debated both topics for a while, thinking about both girls. He laid there for hours before he made up his mind. He knew who he was going to choose.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?" Joey asked as Craig made his way down the stairs.

"Good. Lets go. I'm going to be late." Craig groaned, today was going to be a long day. Either way he chose, some people would hate him.

"Okay okay. I'll go get Ang and meet you in the car." Joey said running up the steps.

Craig nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

"Look who decided to show up today!" Spinner mused.

"Shut up Spin." Craig said

"Jeeze dude I was kidding" Spinner said

Craig tossed his bag down and sat on the bench "Sorry Spin just I'm worried about today."

"What why?" Spinner asked confused

"Because..... because I told Ash that I needed a break." Craig confessed.

Spinner sat next to Craig. "But you guys were going so good."

"I uh I still have feelings for Manny."

"You do! I thought you loved Ash!" Spinner said

"I know I know. But I still." Craig said

"Dude I get it. Manny's hot." Spinner chuckled to himself

"Spinner! Manny's not just hot. She's beautiful, smart, sweet." Craig exclaimed

"My god dude." Spinner said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know."

"What are you gonna do?" Spinner asked

"I have to choose." Craig said standing up and walking into the school

* * *

Craig walked through the halls clunching a white peice of paper in his fist. Once he finially got to her locker he sighed. He had no idea how he was going to do this.

He taped the note to her locker and continued walking down the hall before he saw her.

"Oh hey."

"Hey"

"Look we need to talk."

* * *

_-Manny,_

_Meet me outside during lunch. We need to talk._

_Craig._

Manny held the little note close to her heart. It was time. She knew he was going to tell her if it was her or not. And she was terrified.

She walked down the steps holding her sack lunch. He was sitting down on the pinic table.

"You wanted to meet here?" Manny said walking in front of Craig.

"Manny you came. I was begining to think you weren't going to come."

"Well I'm here. You wanted to talk?" Manny said sitting down.

"Yeah. Manny I made my decision."

Manny stared at him. His face didn't say anything. Her stomach dropped. _"It wasn't her, it wasn't her."_ was all that was going through Manny's mind.

"Craig its okay you don't have to say it." Manny said quickly, standing up and started to walk off.

Craig was confused "Wait Manny!" Craig called chasing after her.

Manny had tears in her eyes, quickly wiping them away before turning around.

"What Craig? You want to hurt me that bad? I know you chose Ashley."

"What Manny, thats not what I was going to say." Craig said placing his hands on her shoulders

"What?" Manny asked confused

"Manny I chose you. You are the one for me. "

Manny's eyes grew wide like Craig knew they would

"Manny I love you. Its you. It really has always been you."

Manny squealed and jumped into Craig's arms. She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her lips agaisnt his.

Craig spun Manny around kissing her. He knew he had made the right choice.

He set Manny down, foreheads pressed together.

Manny wrapped her arms around his neck. "Its really me?"

Craig chuckled "Yes Manny. I already talked to Ash. I love you. And only you."

"I love you too." Manny smiled. She was in heaven. Craig loved her. And they could finially be together. Not having it be a secret.

* * *

**Alrighty there you go! REVIEW! I will update soon!**


End file.
